


The Sorcerer's Apprentice

by UsagiShira



Series: Magia [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, Language, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-05-22 23:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6097747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsagiShira/pseuds/UsagiShira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Mickey running his own kingdom Master Yen Sid needs to have an apprentice. Luckily that means you!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. So Much More Than A Dream

Master Yen Sid stared out the window of his tower. The others would be arriving shortly and he waited patiently. He only turned around when he felt the presence of another to find that his old friend, Merlin, had arrived. 

"I hope you know what you're doing! This is dangerous magic," the old wizard chided.

Yen Sid smiles, "which is why I need your help."

"Still, to bring someone from _that_ world? There's a reason we cut that world off," Merlin grumbled.

Even with this grumbling, Yen Sid could tell that Merlin was not mad but being cautious. This world was simply called The Other World. It was world that had been found by Yen Sid's ex-apprentice. It was the only world in existence where the Heartless could not enter. And for that reason The Other World was cut off from every other world to keep it that way. It had taken the combined magic of Yen Sid, Merlin, and the Three Good Fairies to keep it locked away. And now Yen Sid needed their help again.

"I know my friend," Yen Sid tried to calm his friend, "but there is someone from that world that I need."

Merlin only shook his head and turned to meet the fairies as they appeared, "Hello Ladies!"

The fairies nodded their heads in Merlin's direction and then turned to Yen Sid.

"Are you sure about this?" Flora asks.

Yen Sid nods his head, "I would not ask this of you if it wasn't needed."

The fairies stand next to Merlin and the four summon their wands.

"Then let us begin," Flora says.

Yen Sid stands in front of the group and raises his hands to the ceiling and the others point their wands to the same spot. Soon a swirling mass of colors appears in the ceiling and after a few minutes of concentration, a faint light appears in the center of the mass. The light continues to grow until a figure begins to emerge from it. The five magic wielders carefully lay the figure on the ground and the mass on the ceiling slowly dissipates. All of them release the breath they had been holding and try to steady themselves. This had taken a lot out of them and Merryweather wipes the sweat from her brow.

"Thank you friends," Yen Sid says as he looks at the figure lying before him. "Rooms have been prepared for you for tonight."

The other four look grateful. Happy that they can rest before returning to their own worlds and they retire to the rooms to rest.

~~~

You slowly open your eyes. _What happened?_ you think. The last thing you remember is you sitting in your home when all of a sudden you were enveloped in a bright light. You sit up and slowly look around. There are lots of shelves with books in them and when you turn to see a desk your eyes widen when you see who is sitting behind it.

"No way! You're Yen Sid! But how? This is a dream right?" you ramble. With your mind trying to make sense of everything there were too many questions going around for you to form a complete thought.

Yen Sid was surprised to say the least. He hadn't been expecting you to know who he was but he quickly regains his composure, "calm down child," he says gently and you look up at him from your spot on the floor. "I can assure you that this is not a dream."

You take a minute to process his words and you let out a slow breath. You had always been one to quickly calm down and try to make sense of things. You take another slow breath and let it out just as slowly, "for now, until I know for sure that I am not going insane, I'm going to say this is a dream."

Yen Sid accepts this as this will make it a bit easier to explain things. "Very well. Then tell me how you came to know who I was?"

"Well, everyone knows who you are," you state, "you're Mickey's teacher."

The wizard's eyes widen at that, "you know King Mickey?"

"King Mickey? I know of Mickey Mouse! He brings joy and happiness to everyone with his movies and theme parks."

Yen Sid looks at you a little dumbfounded and you quickly explain. Yen Sid closes his eyes and lets the information set in. In your world he was nothing more than a "made up character". _I knew Mickey had made contact with that world before we locked it up but I had never imagined it had turned out like this._ He decides to push the information to the back of his mind for later.

"Well, I'm glad that my student has brought your world that much joy," he motions to the chair in front of his desk. "But now I must tell you why I have summoned you here."

You take the seat, your legs a little shaky from the shock of meeting someone you only knew from Fantasia.

"You see, Mickey is known as King Mickey here and he has taken his own kingdom to rule. That leaves me without an apprentice and that is why I have brought you here."

You stare at him as your brain makes sense of what he has just said, "wait! you want...me to be your apprentice? But how...why...I can't...I don't..." once again your brain goes into overdrive as you try to understand.

Yen Sid moves his arms in a calming motion at you, "After Mickey left I tried to find a suitable person to fit the role and every time I looked it always pointed to you."

"But why me? I mean my world doesn't have any magic. How can I learn that?" you ask still trying to calm down.

"Just because you come from a world without magic doesn't mean that you can't learn it."

You take another deep breath, "this is the strangest dream I have ever had."

Yen Sid smiles. Obviously you were going to need some time to thinks things over and he shows you to your room. 

"We'll talk more in the morning," he says as he closes the door.

You look around the room. It's nothing special, there's a bed along one wall with a door to the bathroom, and a dresser and closet on the other wall. A large window with a window seat is along the back wall. You sit down on the bed, only then do you notice that there is something in your back pocket. You pull it out to see that your iPod had come with you. You laugh and hold it to your chest. You put the headphones that were attached on and begin to listen to your music. Music had always helped calm you down and soon you begin to get sleepy and fall asleep.

~~~

You open your eyes to see the sun shining in through the window. You sit up and see that this is not your bedroom at home. A wave of panic sets in until you remember the "dream" from last night. _Did it really happen? Was it really not a dream?_ Your heart begins to beat fast and you slowly crawl out of bed and walk over to the door. You open it to see a hallway, there are no doors near you so you walk out and walk down the hall. As you get closer to the nearest door the smell of bacon and syrup fills your nose and your stomach growls. Before you enter the kitchen where the smells are coming from, Yen Sid steps out of the room and you stop in your tracks.

"I trust you had a good night's sleep?" he asks stepping aside to let you in the room.

You nod and walk into the kitchen. _I guess it really wasn't a dream! This is really happening._ You fix your plate of food and scarf it down. Just because you were scared right now didn't mean you weren't going to turn down food.

Yen Sid sits down across from you. The others had left already. Yen Sid had decided not to tell them about his revelation about your world. "Have you given any thought to what we discussed last night?"

You swallow your bite of food, "well, I'm afraid I still don't understand everything, and I'm still freaking out about this but you brought me here for a reason." 

The wizard smiles a kind smile, "so I take it that you have realized that this is not dream?"

You nod and the old man chuckles. After you've eaten breakfast he leads you back into his office. 

"To become my apprentice you will learn how to wield magic and you must also learn to wield a Keyblade."

"A what?" you raise an eyebrow.

Waving a hand to the side he begins to tell you, "in this world and other worlds there are beings called Heartless," a small black Shadow appears as he explains, "they seek out the Darkness in people's hearts. Once a person has given in to the Darkness they themselves will turn into Heartless. The only way to save them is with the Keyblade," the Shadow disappears and an image of a Keyblade appears in its place.

You look at the image, "so I have to get that? To save people?"

Yen Sid nods his head and turn to face him, "Great! When do I start?" you had read plenty of stories where someone had to save the world countless of times before and had always wanted to do something similar and now was your chance.

"First you will have to prove that you are able to wield the Keyblade."

"Okay, how do I do that?"

"You must dive into the heart first. And that is what we will do today."


	2. Go The Distance

You were a surprised to find that "Dive Into the Heart" meant going back to sleep. As you fell asleep with the help of Yen Sid you felt like you were falling but instead of that "jerk you out of sleep landing" most falling dreams have this time you softly landed on the ground. You look around to see nothing but black darkness around except the floor which looked like it had a design on it. You walk up the design while looking at it, only when you get to the top do you recognize that it is a picture of Snow White.

 _Snow White? What does she have to do with all this?_ Your mind racing with thoughts and you mentally gasp. _Does this mean that I'm going to meet her?_ You become over excited at the thought of meeting the _real_ Snow White instead of a person dressed as her in Disney World when out of the corner of your eye you see movement. You turn to look at what had moved to see one of the black Shadow Heartless things. It stood a few feet away from you twitching its head side to side before sinking back into the floor and scurrying around. You take a step back and see another appear on your left side and soon more and more begin to appear.

You gulp and take another step back beginning to feel a little afraid.

"Do not be afraid," you hear Yen Sid's voice. It sounds like it's coming from inside you and around you at the same time. "Remember, be brave and you can defeat them."

Hearing the old man's voice does settle your nerves a bit and you take a deep breath to calm yourself more. You begin to hum the Legend of Zelda theme to help give you courage and when you open your eyes you see that in your hand is a Keyblade. It doesn't look like the one Yen Sid showed you but you knew that it was one. You smile and then steady yourself to fight. You have never held a weapon before in your life but something directs your arms and legs to get in a proper battle stance. 

You strike at nearby Shadow when it pops out of the ground and it disappears. You only have a moment to stare at the spot where it used to be before the others go on the offense. You swing the Keyblade at every Shadow that dares to get to close to you and soon they are all defeated. You wipe the sweat from your brow and marvel at the stained glass staircase that appears near Snow White's head. You walk up the stairs and stop halfway to look behind yourself. You can see Snow White' pillar but the stairs behind you are gone. You face forward again and continue your climb.

The next pillar has a picture of Belle on it and more Heartless. You cut through them a little faster than the first group and when the stairs appear again you start to hum the Zelda theme again as you walk up the stairs. You travel up a few more pillars each with a picture of a Disney Princess on it and fight more and more Shadows as you go up. Each fight getting more and more easier as you progress. Upon reaching the last pillar you find that there are no Heartless scurrying around and you walk up to the center of the pillar when you feel a large shadow loom over you. You turn around and your heart stops cold. It is a giant Heartless with a big heart shaped hole in the middle of its chest. 

"Be brave and you can defeat them," you repeat Yen Sid's words to yourself. _Better said than done._ You gulp as the giant Heartless raises a hand then slams it down into the ground creating a dark pool around it. 

Your Keyblade starts to shake and points itself in the direction of the thing's hand. You take a moment to look at the Keyblade and then set a determined look upon your face. This time singing the Zelda theme song you run towards the giant and begin to hack away at it. You take a couple of scratches from some of the Shadows that it summons forth but easily defeat them. Only when it starts spewing out the black bubbles do you start to panic a little but you swallow it down and do your best to dodge them. After the bubbles are gone you go back to beating the giant Heartless again and after a long tiring fight you finally beat it and it slowly fades away into darkness.

There's no stopping the smile from crossing your face and you give yourself a cheer. A door appears next to you and when you twist the knob you find that it is locked. You stare at the door in confusion for a minute before the Keyblade points at the door. 

"Well it _does_ have key in the name," you shrug and hold the blade at the door. A beam of light comes out from it and shines on the door. You hear the sound of the door unlocking and twist the doorknob again to find that this time it opens. You walk through it and a warm light surrounds you.

You wake up in your room with Yen Sid standing next to your bed watching over you. You try to sit up and he helps you. 

"You did a good job during that," he praises you.

"Thank you but what was that thing? You know, other than the stuff of nightmare," you rub your head and stretch. Despite the fact that you had been feeling tired at the end of the fight you felt refreshed after waking up.

"That is what is known as a Darkside. They reside in the Realm of Darkness along with the rest of the Heartless."

"Are there more giant Heartless out there?" you ask standing up.

Yen Sid nods, "there are Heartless in all size and shape. Whether you have to fight against them all I can not say. I would hope that you would not though."

You nod your head in reply. That Heartless had been scary and you didn't dare to think about what other kinds there were out there.

"Now let's see you summon your Keyblade," Yen Sid brings you out of your thoughts.

"Oh yeah," you exclaim happily. You hold your hand out and concentrate only for nothing to happen. "Huh? Why won't it work?"

Yen Sid lays a comforting hand on your shoulder, "sometimes it takes a while for it come. I saw what you did while asleep and know that you can summon one. It will come when its ready."

"Oh," you say disappointed. You had been so happy to show your Master your Keyblade but apparently the thing was being stubborn. You give a sad sigh.

"Don't worry child, instead let us eat lunch for now and then we will continue with the lesson," Yen Sid walks towards the bedroom door.

"It's already lunch time?" you ask in disbelief. There's was no way you had been asleep long enough for lunch to roll around. It felt like you had only been asleep for a few minutes.

Yen Sid gives a small smile remembering Mickey asking the same question after he had completed his Dive Into the Heart. You follow him into the kitchen where the food is already prepared. After eating Yen Sid takes you outside the tower. He leads you over to a corner of the yard where there are practice dummies set up.

"Now I will teach how to cast magic. We'll start off with basic spell for starters."

You watch as he holds out his hand and a small flame appears in it and he throws it at one of the dummies. It bursts into flames but doesn't really burn.

"Woah, cool!" you exclaim in awe.

Yen Sid teaches you how to concentrate and visualize the spell. Surprisingly magic comes very easy for you considering you came from a world where magic like this didn't exist. You practice for an hour throwing fire balls at the dummies. Yen Sid then tells you that when you can summon your Keyblade that you can also use it to cast spells as well. He also tells you that there would be other spells that he will teach over time that only certain people could cast. He then teaches you how to cast Cure and you spend a few minutes perfecting that spell. 

Afterwards, he takes you back inside his tower and into a separate room with shelves and cabinets lining the walls and a table in the center of the room with a few bowls on top of it. A couple of the shelves have books lining them while a few others have smalls bottles full of different colored liquids in them and the rest of the shelves and cabinets have different plants and more bottles full of various things in them. 

"This is where I make my potions," Yen Sid says walking over to a shelf and grabbing a few things. "Again I will teach you how to make a simple potion today. This is an easy one to make but there are others that are more complex. You will learn how to make those in time."

You nod. You were excited. Magic spells and potion making was making you feel like you were in Harry Potter more than Disney. 

"Bring me the big green book please," he instructs and you do so.

He opens the book to a page that has the ingredients needed in order to make the potion. It read like a regular cooking recipe so you figured that it wouldn't be that difficult to figure out. 

"Now watch closely," he says as he begins to fill one of the smaller bowls with the ingredients. There were a few small glass bottles already on the table and once he had mixed the ingredients together he pours the contents into the bottle. The liquid is a pretty blue color. "This is simply called a Potion. It heals minor cuts and gives you back a little bit of health. There are more powerful Potions you will learn but for now this will suffice."

You nod again and take the bottle when he hands it over to you. The bottle feels cool to the touch where the liquid is.

"Now I want you to make one. Use the book for help," he steps to the side but stays close enough to watch over you.

You read over the ingredient list and ask for help in identifying the different items. If felt like cooking in a way and you were a pretty good cook so potion making, while not the most fun thing in the world as it was more tedious, also came a little easier for you. After you had made five Potions, Master Yen Sid decided that you had learned enough for your first day. You take the book with you to read over before going to bed. You eat dinner and then go back up to your room to read over the book. 

Although you are excited at what had happened today you can't help but still feel a little disappointed that you couldn't get you Keyblade to appear. You read the book for a bit and look at some of the more advanced potions, noticing that the more advanced they get the more items needed and the more rare they are to get. You start to get sleepy but you decide to try one more time to try to summon your Keyblade again.

Ten minutes later you are feeling very frustrated. Fighting back tears you take your headphones and put them on and turn on your iPod. As the music calms you and wipe your face you take a deep breath and close your eyes. A few minutes later you raise your hand and hold it still. Then you feel something heavy in your hand. You slowly open your eyes to see that you hand is now holding your Keyblade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it! I love Legend of Zelda and sometimes hum the theme so I thought it was fitting here. And as for your Keyblade I won't give any specifics on what it looks like or what its name is so you can use your own design. And also I think the Keyblade has a mind of its own or at least that's what it seemed like in Kingdom Hearts 2 to me. I could be wrong though. Anyway please read and review.
> 
>  
> 
> Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix.  
> Disney characters belong to Disney.  
> Legend of Zelda belongs to Nintendo.  
> Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling.


	3. Mickey Mouse Club Alma Mater

Learning to fight with the Keyblade proved to be...harder than it was learning to cast magic or make potions. You had never held a weapon before so while it did make sense to you it didn't make it any less frustrating. Training consisted of learning to fight with the Keyblade in the morning. It started out that you practiced hitting the dummies Master Yen Sid had set up. Then the next month Master Yen Sid had started to summon up fake Shadow Heartless for you to fight. They moved around like the real ones but instead of disappearing in black wisps of smoke like they did during your Dive Into the Heart, these fake ones just burst into magic sparkles. 

That was really making it easier to fight with the Keyblade but it was still not easy for you. After lunch came magic practice. That was your favorite time. You quickly mastered the Fire and Cure spells and now you were working on the Blizzard spell. Of course every time you cast Blizzard you couldn't help but sing Let It Go in your head. Magic was practiced until it was time for dinner then you spend a few hours working on potions on some days. As potion making was basically following the steps in the book it wasn't that hard for you to do so Master Yen Sid only made you practice that three times a week. The rest of the time was spent by Master Yen Sid teaching you about the different worlds and how it was important that they stayed separated and how if you were to go to these worlds no one must know that you come from another world. 

You were having fun. You had never thought something like this would've happened to you. But here you were, learning to be Master Yen Sid's apprentice. And at the end of the third month while you were eating breakfast Master Yen Sid came into the room.

"There will be no training today."

You look up from your breakfast and raise an eyebrow, "is something wrong?"

He shakes his head, "no. Today I will be taking you somewhere."

Your eyes light up at that, "oh really? Where?" You had only been in the tower for three months but that had been the only place you had been and you were itching to go visit the other worlds.

The old wizard couldn't help a smile, "today we are going to see my old apprentice."

You stay silent for about three seconds before jumping out of your seat, "I'm going to see Mickey Mouse?!?"

When he nods his head you jump up and down for a bit and give an excited squeal. You were going to meet Mickey Mouse, THE Mickey Mouse. Not someone in a costume in Disney World but the real thing. After breakfast you have some time to get ready for the trip and you wonder how you are going to meet him and where. When you are ready you follow Yen Sid outside the tower. 

"Stay close to me," he says as he holds up his hand and summons a portal of light.

You make a silent "woah" in your head and hope that he teaches you that one day and you follow him through it. 

"This is a corridor of light. There are corridors of darkness that the Heartless use to get to the other worlds."

You nod. You were starting to understand things a little better after being here awhile but somethings still confused or surprised you. The corridor of light was warm and bright and you felt safe walking through it. When you exit you find that you are standing in what you guess is a courtyard with lots of plants shaped like various people. You look around the courtyard and the outside of the castle. The walls are white with the many towers ending in blue cone roofs. 

Master Yen Sid places a hand on your back and you begin to walk toward the castle. You can see a door up ahead guarded by none other than Goofy. It takes all your will power to not rush up and hug him. Goofy sees the two of you walking up and stands at attention.

"Master Yen Sid!" he bows and then stands back up at attention. "King Mickey is expecting you."

Yen Sid smiles and nods his head and continues to walk inside. Only then does Goofy take notice of you. "Hmmm that would make you his new apprentice."

You beam at him, "yes!" You say a little too enthusiastically. 

Goofy just smiles and ushers you into the castle. You follow Yen Sid down a long hallway until you come to a pair of extremely large doors. Goofy walks in front of you two and opens a normal sized door and walks through. "Uh Master Yen Sid and his apprentice are here Your Majesty!" he calls out.

You enter the door to see a white room with a long red carpet down the middle. At the far end of the room you can see a red banner with the Mickey Mouse logo on it hanging down. You walk besides Master Yen Sid down the carpet and as you get closer to the banner you can see that it is hanging above a throne. You take a deep breath and try to slow down your rapidly beating heart. You're not scared but you are excited.

Once you are near the throne you can see Mickey sitting in it. 

"Your Majesty," Yen Sid greets but doesn't bow and you're not sure if you should bow or not.

"Master Yen Sid!" his eyes move over to you, "and you must be the new apprentice."

You once again nod your head too excited to even think of something to say. King Mickey gets off his throne and walks over to you, "Master Yen Sid told me about your world. I had no idea that I had left that big of an impact there." You notice that he seems sad at this.

"Oh yes! You bring joy and happiness to kids everywhere in my world and some adults too. I know I'll never grow out of it," you give a nervous laugh and see Mickey smile a little at that.

He turns to look up at Master Yen Sid, "I think she'll make a better apprentice than I ever did."

Master Yen Sid laughs a little, "she shows a lot of promise."

You blush at the praise. The rest of the day you talked to King Mickey about your world and even got to meet Queen Minnie and Donald Duck. They were all nice and happy to meet you and wished you luck on your new role. When you make it back to the Mysterious Tower you are tired. As you lay on your bed ready to go to sleep for the night you wonder just how long it was going to be before you can go to the other worlds. You yawn then roll over and fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! Hope you like it! Please read and review.
> 
>  
> 
> Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix  
> Disney belongs to Disney


	4. Two Worlds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay for this chapter I'm going to explain my opinion. While I do think that Yen Sid, Merlin, etc use MP to cast Fire, Blizzard and the like I feel like they don't use any MP to cast their own spells. Like if Merlin wants to cast "higitus figitus" it doesn't require MP cause that's his own spell. So that's what I'm doing in this chapter. Basically I mean there's the Square Enix magic and there's Disney magic.

"Today, we will be practicing a new kind of magic," Master Yen Sid tells you after lunch one day.

You raise an eyebrow, "a new kind of magic?"

You are standing in his office with him sitting at his desk. Yen Sid nods his head, "this type of magic isn't going to be like the kind you've been casting before. Whether this magic will aid you in battle or not I'm not sure but it is the type of magic you will need to be my apprentice."

You slowly nod your head still not really understanding what the old man means. He waves his hand and a book from one of the bookshelves lining the wall comes floating by to rest on the desk. You walk a little closer to the desk and the book.

"I want you to try and pick the book up like this," he looks at the book and holds out his hand. The book immediately begins to float up in the air before Yen Sid lowers it back onto the desk. "The key is to concentrate."

You gulp. This seemed like it would be harder magic for you to learn. You close your eyes and take a steady breath before opening them and looking at the book. You hold out your hand the same way Yen Sid had held out his and you begin to concentrate on the book. Willing it to float. Nothing happens. You let out a breath you didn't know you had been holding.

"Try again," he says gently.

You steady yourself and try again. And again nothing happens. For an hour you try and get the book to float with no avail and you starting to feel tired. 

"One last try," you tell yourself and take a deep breath.

This time the book begins to glow and starts to slowly and shakily lift off the table and an excited smiles crosses your face when the book shoots up suddenly and hits the ceiling with a loud thud and promptly falls back onto the desk with another loud thud. You give a shriek and fall back onto the floor. Your legs feel shaky and your head is hurting and feeling dizzy. Master Yen Sid rushes over to you.

"Ugh, am I supposed to feel sick?" you ask holding your head in your hand.

"This magic is different and will take a lot longer for you to get used to. But in time you won't feel like this anymore. Can you stand?"

You nod and Master Yen Sid helps you to slowly stand up, "that will be all for today. Go and rest until its time for dinner."

He helps you walk back to your room where you lay down on your bed and let out a long sigh. Yen Sid leaves your room for a minute and comes back in and hands you a potion. You take the small bottle with a shaky hand and smile your thanks at him.

"You are doing well. Better than Mickey ever did when he was my apprentice," he praises.

You smile and drink the potion. It's effects are immediate and you no longer feel shaky or dizzy, "thank you Master Yen Sid."

He smiles down at you, "now get some rest." 

You nod and he turns to leave your room. Once he has closed your door you turn over in your bed and fall asleep. When you wake up you are starving so you make your way to the kitchen and see that there is still food laid out and it is still hot so you help yourself to a big helping of food. Master Yen Sid comes in shortly afterwards.

"I see you are feeling better," he muses and you laugh.

He fixes himself some food and sits down opposite you, "you have come a long way in your magic. You have already learned the basic spells and can cast them with ease now. There are more advance forms of those spells but I cannot teach them to you. You will have to learn them on your own."

You raise an eyebrow again, "how will I learn them?" 

"When the magic decides it is time for you to advance," he says taking a bite of food. "The magic you will be learning from here on out will be of the type you learned today. Normally I would advise you to practice during the evenings but for this I must tell you not to. As you saw, this magic can make you feel weak and therefore to practice this too much at such an early stage can be dangerous."

You lower your head feeling a little disappointed. You had been wanting to practice levitating something again once dinner was over but at the same time you understood what he meant.

"Do not worry, You will feel this way in the beginning but once you get used to the magic you will stop feeling like that. This will be slower and take more time for you to learn but do not get discouraged. Remember I picked you for my apprentice for a reason."

You nod your head and take a bite of food, "I promise I won't let you down, Master!" you say after swallowing and he smiles.

Once dinner was done and everything had been cleared away you walk outside of the tower and watch the sunset. It was times like this that made you miss your home. Yen Sid had told you that it took a lot of powerful magic to bring you here. You wondered that when you got better and could cast any kind of magic if maybe it would be a little easier for you to go home every once in while. You weren't going to leave this place. Not when you could learn magic and everything. Once the sun had set and night had settled in you get up and walk back into the tower and go back to your room. You put your headphones on and turn your iPod on and begin to listen to your music.

~~~

In the days that follow you still are learning how to levitate a book. It no longer shoots up into the ceiling but it still drains you of your energy each day but you are happy to note that you are getting better at it. After a month of practicing you can easily move the book around the room without feeling as drained. The next spell you learn is to summon up images like Master Yen Sid does. Again the first time you try this the image only last for a few seconds before disappearing and leaving you feeling shaky and dizzy. You figure that each new magic you learn will leave you feeling this way. This spell takes longer for you to be able to make the image last longer than ten seconds.

Master Yen Sid is very patient with you. Your Keyblade training is getting better by leaps and bounds from when you first started and soon, he realizes, that he will have to send you out to the other worlds. He can't keep you here forever and there are worlds in trouble that will need your help. And he can't help but feel a sense of pride as you get better and better in your magic. It was a slow go with the type he was teaching you but then it had been slower for him when he had first been learning. Over the months that you had come to live in his tower he had begun to think of you as a daughter to him. He had never had children but if he had, he would've wanted one like you.

~~~

You are standing with Master Yen Sid outside of his tower on the far side of it. You can barely contain your excitement. Today you were going to go to a new world! You marvel as a set of train tracks appear in front of you and soon a train pulls up and stops opening the doors for you. You look up at Yen Sid.

"The train will wait for you to return. Be careful today. I will be here waiting for you here as well."

You grin up at him and wrap your arms around him surprising him with your hug. He chuckles and hugs you back and you step into the train and wave at him as the doors close. You sit down on one of the seats. You are the only one on the train and while looking out the window watching as the tower grows smaller behind you, you wonder which world you're going to today. You bring a hand to heart and give a nervous laugh.

"Oh calm down silly, you have a job to do!" you tell yourself but you can't get rid of the smile on your face. You look forward to watch as the new world begins to grow larger and larger in front of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what world are we going to? Will have to find out next chapter! Hope you like this one. Please read and review.
> 
> Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix.  
> Disney belongs to Disney.


	5. Wonderful Journey

The train pulls up to the station and you look up to the small screen inside to see that it says "Twilight Town". You furrow your brow. You had never heard of Twilight Town but you shrug your shoulders and exit the train when the doors open. You see more trains sitting on different tracks though they look different than the one you just came off of. You make your way out of the station and blink into the setting sun.

"Wow!" you say as you look around.

What could see looked really beautiful with the sun setting. You almost feel like you could just stay here. You shake your head. You have a job to do! Your mission was to find some Heartless and get rid of them. You head down the road not really knowing where to find the Heartless and just hope that you'll run into them. If you run into them then that means you're going the right way, at least that's what you tell yourself. You head down a winding road and soon enough you run into some Shadows. 

You summon your keyblade and quickly defeat the Shadows that appear. Fighting them in real life was very different from fighting the images that Yen Sid summoned. With every Shadow that you defeat you see that they burst into not only wisps of smoke but they also leave behind little green balls, bubbles, and weird yellow balls. When you run up to them they all immediately circle you. The green balls and bubbles disappear but the yellow balls go into the pouch you are wearing around your waist.

"Okay. What are these?" you say slowly.

You open the pouch and pull out one of the yellow balls and look at it. The ball is small and upon closer inspection you see that it has "1M" carved into it. You fish out a slightly bigger one to see that it has "5M" on it.

"Is this money?" you ask yourself then give a little laugh shoving the two balls back into your pouch.

You shake your head and continue on your way down the road fighting more Shadows that pop up. You soon figure out that the green balls recover your health and the bubbles recover your magic.

"It's just like a video game," you grin big.

You soon come into a big open area and almost get hit by the tram running around. When it passes you look around and see a bunch of shops though they appear to be currently empty. As more Shadows and new Heartless appear you fight your way across the way. One of the Heartless drops an ornate item and after all the Heartless surrounding you are gone you move over to pick it up. It too jumps into your pouch and you pull it out to look at it. 

"Psst, over here kupo!" you hear someone say nearby.

You look around and see the weirdest creature you have ever seen floating nearby. You walk over to it. It looks like a white teddy bear with little purple bat wings, a big red nose and a big red pom thing on top of its head.

"Oh My God you are so cute!" you exclaim.

The creature seems to blush. "Thank you miss, but I called you over here to talk to you about the item you just picked up kupo."

You hand over the item, "this? What is it?"

The creature looks at the item, "this is a Dark Shard. Bring me more of it and other items and you can make stuff with it."

"Really? Cool!" 

The creature nods its head, "my name is Elmina."

You give Elmina your name then ask if she has seen anymore Heartless around.

"If you go down here," she turns to look down the way, "I saw some more run down there."

"Okay, thank you Elmina!" you run off in the direction she pointed out.

When you turn the corner you see three people laying on the ground surrounded by the Heartless.

"On no!" you gasp and run towards them. "Hey get away from them!" you yell.

The Shadows and Soldiers stop and look at you then run at you. You easily defeat them when you feel a shadow fall over you. You look over your shoulder to see a giant Shadow behind you.

"I guess this is the boss," you gulp.

You grip the keyblade tighter and run up to the Shadow. This Shadow was harder to fight than the small ones but you had figured it would be a little harder to fight. By the time you finally defeat the Heartless you have used up all your magic. You breathe a sigh of relief when it disappears then look over at the three people still laying on the ground. You walk over to them and nudge the first one. He seemed to be around your age give or take a year. The boy's blond hair is covered by a hat.

"Hey are you okay?" you ask as he starts to come around.

The boy grunts and then looks around for a minute. 

"Where did the monsters go?" he asks.

"They're gone," you simply say.

He shakes his head and goes to wake up his friends. His friends ask the same thing though the girl only mutters the word "Monsters!" Once they are all standing the turn to leave. You stand there in shock. You just saved their lives and they didn't even thank you. You pout and then smirk. Wiggling your finger the blond boy's hat comes off his head, a wave of your hand sends the hat flying away from him. 

"Hey my hat!" he yells chasing after it.

You laugh. It might've been childish but he deserved it. _Maybe next time you'll thank the person who saves your life, Dick!_

You turn around and begin to head back to the train station. Your mission over it was time to head back to the tower. Along the way you see three more teens run past you laughing and yelling. You watch them for a bit before turning back to the station.

~~~

Yen Sid paced back and forth in his office. He was worried though he kept telling himself he was being foolish. You were going to be okay. He wouldn't have picked you for his apprentice if you were going to die so early. He looks out the window for the hundredth time and breathes a sigh of relief when he sees the train tracks appear. He waits while the train pulls up and smiles when he sees you exit unharmed. He sits down in his chair and waits for you to enter.

When you enter the office you can't help but feel happy. You had gone out and fought a tough enemy and survived. You sit down opposite of the old wizard and tell him about your adventure. You find out that Elmina belongs to a race called Moogles and that they reside in some of the other worlds. 

"Well it sounds like you a good time out there," Yen Sid softly smiles.

You nod eagerly. You want to go to the other worlds as soon as possible but you don't want to press your luck. Your Yen Sid's apprentice and who knows when you'll be able to go out again. 

"I hope that you know that it won't always be that easy. There are tougher and harder battles out there," he states. When you nod again he continues, "let's go have lunch. I think today will be a free day for you. We'll continue with your lessons tomorrow."

"Yes Master," you say happily and follow him to the dining room to eat lunch. With the prospect of "tougher and harder battles out there" gives you hope that you will be going out again soon and hopefully to a new world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! I'm placing this starting a year before the events of Kingdom Hearts I and I don't want to recycle any boss fights from the games to here. I want this to take place during the timeline. Anyway please read and review.
> 
> Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix.


	6. Oo De Lally

You step out of the portal and look around. Master Yen Sid had told you to go to a place called Traverse Town and there you find Merlin. As you are looking around you see a tall male approach you.

"Are you looking for Merlin?" he asks.

You raise an eyebrow at him. He has brown hair and is wearing a black jacket with a white shirt underneath and black pants with three different belts on. "Uh, yes I am."

"Merlin said you would be coming. I'm Leon, I'll take you to him." Leon looks at you. He had no idea who you were just that the old wizard said that someone was coming to see him and gave him your description. 

You follow Leon around the first district and into the second district. You stop as a bunch of Heartless appear and you summon your keyblade and you see Leon pull out his weapon. It looked like a cross between a gun and a sword.

 _What a weird looking weapon._ you think.

With Leon's help you two quickly do away with the Heartless.

"You're better than I thought," he says putting his weapon away.

You smile at him, "thank you." You decide to just take it as a compliment.

You two continue your way through the second district and into the third district battling more Heartless. Leon shows you to a door with a flame painted on it.

"This is where Merlin lives," he casts a fire spell at the door and it opens.

You thank him for the help and go through the doorway. You see a small little island with a very run down looking house surrounded by water with large stepping stones leading up to it. As you near the first stone it starts to move side to side.

"Are you KIDDING me?!" you ask to no one.

You stand there watching the rock move. _Maybe this is a test?_ You watch it a few minutes more before taking a breath you jump onto the moving rock, almost losing your balance but you quickly regain it. You let out a sigh of relief, then you see that the rock in front of the first one is moving too.

"REALLY?"

You slowly make your way across the moving stones almost losing your balance two more times before finally making it to the small island. You want to fall down to your knees and kiss the stable ground but you fight the urge to. Instead you walk up to the little house. The front door is blocked off so there's no way to enter that way. You walk around the house hoping to find a back entrance and find one on the side. It's just a hole in the wall with a curtain covering it. You knock on the wall as you enter.

"Um, hello?" you call out.

"Huh? Who's there?" You see Merlin in the back and you step further in. "Oh its you." He lets out a little chuckle. "Well come in child, come in."

There's a single bed on one side with a raised pedestal in the center with a table and two chairs on it. the rest of the room is filled with books. 

"So you're Yen Sid's new apprentice," he states.

You nod, "yessir."

Merlin motions you for you to sit down on one of the chairs. "Would you like some tea?"

"Oh yes please." You look around as Merlin pours the tea.

"Sugar?" he asks. When you nod he calls for the sugar. The little sugar bowl comes over and puts in two spoonfuls of sugar into yours before heading off to do the same thing to Merlin's tea.

"Now tell me about yourself child. Yen Sid is an old friend of mine and I would like to know about his student."

You tell him about your world and about how you know about him and King Mickey. Like Yen Sid he sits quietly smoking his pipe while you talk. When you finish he lets out a long puff of smoke.

"So it would seem that when our dear King found your world he left some magic behind."

You furrow your brow, "is that a bad thing?" you ask him.

"I don't know. We sealed that world off with some powerful magic. It took the combined effort of myself, Yen Sid, and the three fairies. Maybe our magic is at fault as well."

"But, you don't know how much joy that magic brings us! I mean yes, there are people who grow out of it but there are other people like me who still believe in it and we look forward to the new "fairy tales". At least with the Princesses we can identify with some of them and they give us hope and teach us dreamers that it's okay to dream and love and...oh sorry," you blush and sit down as you had been standing during your speech.

Merlin laughs, "Well child, if that is the way you and other people feel and there are no Heartless in your world then I guess there is nothing wrong with it."

You sigh and sip at your tea.

"So what all has Master Yen Sid taught you so far?"

"Well I know all the basic spells and I've learned how move stuff with magic and right now he's teaching how to bring inanimate objects to life. I think he's taking it slow after what King Mickey did with the brooms."

The two of you share a laugh of that and talk more. You find out that Archimedes is with King Arthur in Camelot. It is late when it's time for you to leave. You smile and thank Merlin for the tea and exit the house. You summon your keyblade, ready to call forth a portal when you hear someone clear their throat. You look over and see the Fairy Godmother.

"Fairy Godmother!" you walk over to her.

"I see that there is great deal of light within you Dear. Hold onto that light. There are dark times that are coming and we will need all the light we can get."

You're not really sure what she means but you smile and nod, "I will." 

You summon the portal and step through it and appear back at the Mysterious Tower.

~~~

"Yes, she seems to be a capable student. And she has manners too. That's so rare in today's youth," Merlin says into the glowing portal to Yen Sid.

Yen Sid smiles at that. "What do you think should be done about her world?" he asks.

Merlin furrows his brow, "I don't think we should do anything at the moment. That world is protected with the greatest magic we could make. But we should keep a closer eye on it just in case something happens."

Yen Sid nods, "yes I think so too." They say their goodbyes and close the portals when you walk through the door.

"I'm back Master!" you cry out.

Yen Sid welcomes you and you sit down and tell him all about the meeting before heading up to your room for the night.

~~~

"Today you are going to a new world," Yen Sid states over breakfast.

You look up at him in surprise. It had been a month since you had gone to Traverse Town and had only gone to Twilight Town sparingly since then. "Really? What world?" you couldn't wait to go to a new world.

"I believe it's called Sherwood Forest."

You are excited. Robin Hood was one of your favorites! You quickly finish your breakfast then grab your pouch and tie it around your waist and fill it with the potions you'll need for the trip. When you come back into the Yen Sid's office he is waiting for you.

"Recently the Heartless have entered that world and I would like you to see what is causing it."

"I will," you open a portal and step through.

When you exit you are surrounded by a forest. Yep, it was Sherwood Forest alright. You hear some shouts off in the distance and you raise your hand to summon to your keyblade when you notice that your hand and arm are no longer human looking. Your hands are covered in fur. You feel your face and quickly look around. There is a small pool of water nearby and you run over to it and look down at your reflection.

Staring back at you is the face of a cat. It looks like you in a way but with fur, cat ears, and whiskers and everything. You even have a tail!

"Oh God, I'm a furry!" you cry out! You hear more shouts and look in the direction that they are coming from.

Your ears droop and you sigh but head off in the direction calling forth your keyblade. You quickly notice that having fur on your hands makes it a little harder to hold onto the keyblade. When you get to where the shouts are coming from you see that there is a tournament going on and the crowd is shouting in excitement. You see Prince John sitting on a throne with Maid Marian and Little John in disguise sitting on either side of him.

You look to the contestants and see a tall stork talking to the Sheriff. You realize that the stork is Robin Hood in disguise. You watch he beats the Sheriff in the archery contest and watch as he goes to accept his prize only to be found out and apprehended by the Prince's soldiers. You think about saving him knowing that you can't interfere when you hear screams coming from behind you. This time the screams are not joyous but are scared as people...animals...crowd starts running terrified as Heartless start to appear.

"No No No! Save me! Hiss? Hiss? Oh you're never around when I need you!" You hear Prince John shout as he runs trying to hide from the Heartless. You quickly jump into battle fighting off a Heartless that was about to attack a turtle and his son.

"Quick get to safety!" You shout at them and then go on to fight even more Heartless.

An arrow whizzes past your head and lands right into a Shadow. You turn around to see Robin Hood come up behind you.

"Hello! What are these things?" he asks you.

"They're called Heartless," you hear a scream and you both turn to see Maid Marian being attacked.

"MAID MARIAN!" Robin screams.

"Go! I got this!"

Robin takes off and you go back to fighting. It's a long fight as there were a lot Heartless but once they are all gone you stand there panting. You hear footsteps behind you. Turning around you see Robin, Maid Marian, and Little John walking up to you.

"You're pretty good fighter. Glad to see that you're on our side," Robin says.

"Thanks."

"Do you know what's causing those things to appear?" Marian asks.

"That's what I'm here to find out. If I can find what's causing it then I can stop it and then they won't appear anymore."

"GUARDS!!!! THERE THEY ARE! AFTER THEM!" Shouts Prince John.

"Uh oh, Rob looks like we need to go," Little John starts pushing Robin. "Come with us! You don't want to be caught by them."

"Okay," you follow them back into Sherwood Forest and into their hiding place. 

As soon as you four enter the place the place erupts into cheers as the other people cheer for the triumphant return of Robin Hood. The rest of the night passes in joy as the crowd parties and sings about how bad Prince John is. The next morning you wake up and with the help of Robin and Little John they show you around the forest hoping to find what is the cause of the Heartless. After searching the whole of the forest with no luck except for finding more Heartless you lean against a tree.

"Hey Rob I don't think we're going to find anything here," Little John wipes the sweat from him brow.

"I'm afraid you're right," Robin says disappointed.

You stay silent for a bit when you look up at them, "do you think that it could be coming from the castle?"

They both look surprised, sharing a quick look between them before looking back at you.

"Well, that could be possible, but how do you suppose of getting in there?" Little John asks.

"I'll just walk in. I'm not known here, and I doubt Prince John wants those things here. If I tell him I'm here to get rid of them he may let me look around the castle."

"Or throw you in the dungeon! No that's too risky."

"Now wait Little John, she may be own to something. Prince John isn't about to let her wander off alone and will most likely have the Sheriff follow her."

"What are you saying?" Little John looks skeptical at his friend.

"I'm saying that while they are looking we can maybe sneak in and...return the people's gold to them."

You have to keep from laughing. Just like Robin Hood to think like that.

"Hmmmm...I don't like it," Little John looks at you. "If anything bad happens we'll come get you."

You nod and they show you the way out of the forest and to the castle. You walk up and see that the Sheriff of Nottingham is sitting outside the gate.

"Now wait right there Little Missy, just what do you think you're doing?" he asks as you approach.

Your ears flatten but you remain civil, "I'm here to see Prince John." you state.

"The Prince isn't seein' anyone on account of the those monsters showin' up."

"I'm here to tell the Prince that I can get rid of them."

"YOU? A little thing like you? The Sheriff bursts into laughter.

You growl and bring out your keyblade, "look, this is the only thing that can get rid of them and I believe the source is in the castle. If I can gain entrance then maybe I can find it and stop them from appearing!"

The Sheriff stops laughing, "now get that thing out of my face. Fine! I'll take you to see the Prince, but don't go thinking that you will be allowed to wander off alone. I'll be coming with you in case any funny business goes on."

You follow the Sheriff into the castle and into the throne room where Prince John and Sir Hiss are sitting. The Sheriff tells them about the your conversation with him and the Prince motions you forward.

"So you say that you can get rid of those monsters?" he asks.

"Yes Your Majesty," he might not be the real King but you weren't going to say otherwise.

"Hmmm, and jussssst how are you going to do that?" Sir Hiss asks.

You show them your keyblade, "with this. It's the only thing that will stop them."

The Prince and Hiss look at each other and then nod at each other.

"Alright, you may look around the castle but the Sheriff must go with you," Prince John waves his hand dismissing you.

"Thank you Your Majesty," you give him a bow and back away.

When you are far enough away the Prince leans over to the Sheriff, "when she finds a disposes of the monster take that weapon from her. She is not to leave the castle with it!" he whispers.

The Sheriff nods his head and then follows you out the door. "So where exactly are you planning on looking?" he asks you once you are out of the throne room.

"The whole castle. I don't want to miss anything."

The Sheriff shakes his head but starts walking. It isn't long before some Heartless begin to appear and jump in front of him and fight them. The Sheriff is surprised to see that you are actually good at fighting. You make your way through the castle and realize that the heartless seem to be growing in pairs as you get further up into the towers. 

"This is Prince John's bedroom," the Sheriff states.

You can feel the amount of Darkness coming from behind the door, "it's here. I have to get in!"

"Now wait just a minute! You can't just go barging into his room!"

"But the Heartless is there, I have to go in and destroy it!" you push your way through and barge into the bedroom to see a giant Bag O' Coins munching on the bags of gold laying around the bedroom.

"Criminently!" the Sheriff exclaims drawing his sword.

"Told you!" you jump in and starting fight the giant Heartless. 

"Ouch!" you cry out as it throws some coins at you. "Alright you useless bag! How do you like this?" you throw a fire spell at it and it catches fire for a bit. You keep alternating between hitting it with the keyblade and fire spells before it finally falls down and disappears releasing a heart in the process. As you stand there panting you feel a warmth spread through your body and somehow know that your fire magic has grown to the next level.

"Oh wow cool!" you breathe.

"Was that the cause of the monsters?" the Sheriff asks breathing heavily himself.

"Yes I think so. Everything should be okay now. You won't have anymore problems."

"Good! Now how about you hand over that weapon of yours Little Missy! Prince John would very much like to have that!"

You turn around to face him, "I'm afraid it doesn't work like that. This is mine and I'm not giving it up."

"You don't have a choice Missy" he starts to advance towards you. "Either you hand that over now or you spend the rest of your life in the-" the Sheriff stops mid sentence and then falls flat on his face out cold.

You look up and see Robin Hood and Little John standing behind him, "Ooh de Lally!" Robin exclaims. "He just doesn't know how to take a "no" when he hears one."

"Hurry up Rob, we don't have much time." Little John says from the door.

You look at Robin, "I got rid of the Heartless, so you shouldn't have anymore problems with them."

"We can't thank you enough for the help. You've saved us all!"

You smile, "that's what I'm here for. But now I have to leave."

"Well take care then!" 

"I will!" you wave goodbye to them as you open a portal and enter it.

You set foot back down on the ground at the Mysterious Tower happy to be home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ended up being longer than I expected. And yes I did use a Heartless from KHUX because I thought it fit. Anyway hope you like it. Please read and review.
> 
> Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix  
> Merlin and the movie Robin Hood belong to Disney.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this! I decided to have the reader come from an Earth where Disney exist but the games of Final Fantasy and Kingdom Hearts do not. (Sad world I know) Anyway I hope you like this. More characters will be added to the tags as they as the appear. Please read and review.
> 
> Disney character belong to Disney not me.  
> Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix not me.


End file.
